My Princess
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Maka está adolorida, y a Soul se le ocurre una forma de aliviar su dolor, puesto que él es su Arma y hará todo por ella. ¿Será un sueño o una extraña realidad? - Mal Summary One-shot Lemmon SoulxMaka


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Mi segundo One-shot en estas vaga-ciones xD. Se me ocurrió una mañana fría mientras comía cereal (yo y mi mente pervertida). __**Está basado en los últimos hechos del manga**__. Así que si no quieren leer tanto contenido de Lemmon, favor de abstenerse, ¿ok? No quiero quejas negativas al rato ¬¬_

_En fin, disfruten la lectura…_

* * *

**My Princess**

**Maka POV**

Abrí la puerta del departamento de golpe.

El cuerpo me dolía a horrores, tenía mi ropa rasgada y sucia al igual que mi rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo. _Por no decir de mí cabello_…

Soul me siguió de cerca, totalmente atento a mis movimientos. Cuando noté que trataba de decir algo, lo fulminé con la mirada.

- No te atrevas a decirlo… - siseé.

- ¡Oh, vamos Maka! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte _lo siento_? – me preguntó cansado.

- ¡Tú no fuiste quien se cayó desde más de 10 metros de altura! – Le recriminé, para luego señalar todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo – ¡Tampoco fuiste tú quien aterrizó sobre un montón de arbustos llenos de orquídeas!

- ¡Ya te dije que me distraje por un momento! ¡Por eso las alas desaparecieron! – me dijo un tanto molesto.

- ¡Pero al menos tú aterrizaste en el agua, no te dolió tanto como a mí! – espeté molesta.

- ¡Pero terminé mojado!

- ¡¡Cómo si eso fuese la gran cosa!! – grité, ya harta, para luego ir hasta mi habitación y encerrarme en ella.

Me dejé caer en mi cama, para luego gemir adolorida. La espalda y las piernas me dolían a más no poder, y la jaqueca que estaba teniendo en estos momentos no se pasaría ni con una caja entera de aspirinas.

Maldije nuevamente al estúpido de mi compañero, quien creía que caer desde una altura tremenda era como si te golpeara una pequeña e indefensa hormiga. Oculté mi rostro en la almohada, para luego bostezar.

Podía querer golpear a Soul en este momento… pero lo quería _demasiado_ como para no matarlo en el proceso. Además de que no le daría el lujo a esa pequeña niña – que no recuerdo su nombre, pero que últimamente nos ah estado siguiendo a todos lados – de pelearnos…

Un momento, ¿por qué me importa lo que piense esa mocosa? ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! Aunque… desde que la vi mirando a Soul de una manera un tanto _posesiva_, sentí una ira descomunal en mí…

¡No es que yo sintiera algo por él! Simplemente que él es mi Arma, y como su Técnico, tenía que reclamar mis _derechos_ sobre él… ¿verdad?

Bufé, para luego cerrar los ojos.

Tal vez la caída ya me estaba afectando… lo mejor era descansar de una buena vez…

Claro, lo hubiera hecho si no hubiesen tocado a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – susurró una voz conocida del otro lado.

Suspiré un poco cansada.

- Entra.

Soul entró a mi habitación un tanto dudoso. Tenía una bandeja con comida en sus manos. Lo miré fijamente, totalmente sorprendida por su gesto. ¿Tan arrepentido estaba por mi caída?

Él se sentó en la esquina de mi cama, para luego carraspear un tanto nervioso y tenderme la bandeja.

- Es caldo de pollo, te ayudará a disminuir el dolor – me dijo apenado.

Miré con curiosidad la comida. Un rico olor inundó mi nariz, por lo que pronto mi estómago reclamó alimento con ansias. Me reí internamente de mi misma, para luego voltear a ver a Soul con una sonrisa.

- Si esto no me mata… creo que te podría perdonar – murmuré.

Él me sonrió de manera torcida, mientras que yo aceptaba la bandeja con comida y llevaba una cucharada de caldo a mi boca.

No tardé mucho en terminarme la comida que Soul me había preparado, sin embargo, el dolor de mi cuerpo aún persistía. Volví a acostarme en la cama, para luego gemir de dolor. Mi compañero se limitó a acariciarme la cabeza con delicadeza, como si temiera que yo me fuese a romper al más mínimo tacto.

Agradecí en silencio sus cuidados.

- De verdad, lo lamento Maka – susurró arrepentido.

- Descuida, sé que no fue tu culpa – murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

Escuché como Soul reía por lo bajo, sin embargo, no encontré ni una nota de gracia en su risa.

- Se supone que yo debo de protegerte de todo, eres mi Técnico después de todo.

- Oh, vamos Soul, no empieces con lo mismo, no siempre tendrás que protegerme – le dije un tanto molesta.

- Pero si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, ¿verdad? – preguntó con un tono de voz que no supe identificar, mientras que su mano que acariciaba mi cabeza comenzaba a descender hasta mi mejilla derecha.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté confundida mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba confundida.

- A que yo haría _lo que fuera_ por mi Técnico – susurró, para luego separarse de mí y levantarse de su lugar.

Miré confundida a Soul, quien simplemente tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Apenas iba a preguntarle qué demonios tramaba, hasta que de pronto, sin previo aviso, junto nuestros labios en un suave beso.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mi pecho y mi mente se puso en blanco. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?! ¡¿Por qué Soul me besaba…?! ¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué no quería que él parara de besarme?!

Estaba tan sumergida en mi caos mental que no me di cuenta de las acciones de mi Arma, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Mi espalda se arqueó y solté un gemido cuando una de las manos de Soul fue a parar a mi pecho izquierdo, para luego comenzar a acariciarlo sobre la tela de mi chaqueta.

Me revolví inquieta bajo su tacto, a pesar de todo el dolor que agarrotaba mi cuerpo. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Soul?! ¡¿Estaba loco o qué?!

Traté de separarlo de mí, pero él se me adelantó y sujetó mis muñecas con su mano libre por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome por completo a su merced.

- Tranquila, Maka, sólo estoy tratando de aliviar tu dolor… - susurró, para luego volver a besarme a pesar de tener una cara de confusión total.

¡¿Cómo pensaba quitarme el dolor este idiota?!

Nuevamente, no pude reprimirme un gemido cuando sentí como la mano de Soul comenzaba a bajar más y más, hasta llegar a mis muslos, los cuales acarició con suavidad. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, casi tanto como los latidos de mi loco corazón. Mi cuerpo trataba de oponerse ante tales caricias, pero no lo lograba del todo.

La carne era débil, y yo ya estaba perdiendo.

- ¡S-Soul… n-no, para…! – supliqué mientras me removía incomoda. El aumentó su agarre en mis muñecas sin decirme nada.

Volvió a besarme, y esta vez, a pesar de que me opuse tanto como pude, terminé cediendo ante la lujuria que sus manos provocaban en mi cuerpo.

Soul al ver esto, soltó mis muñecas suavemente. No tardé en llevar mis manos a su cabello, el cual jalé cuando sentí como sus manos se metían dentro de mi falda.

No me di cuenta del instante en el que me quitó mis mallones negros y mis zapatos, hasta que sentí como el aire golpeaba la ya húmeda tela de mis pantaletas.

Jadeé de placer cuando Soul comenzó a quitarme la última prenda lentamente con sus dientes. El contacto cálido de su boca contra la piel de mi vientre me produjo escalofríos que me hicieron volver a arquear mi adolorida espalda.

- So-Soul… - gemí con el aire entrecortado.

Sentí una respiración cerca de mi parte intima. Bajé la mirada, solo para encontrarme con los ojos rubí de mi compañero, quien sonrió aun más. Guiñó un ojo, y lo que hizo después logró que me arqueara más y que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

Su lengua recorría sin pudor alguno los labios de mi entrepierna, mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis muslos, para luego acariciarlos con fervor. Gemía y gritaba de placer ante lo que me hacía mi Arma.

No entendía que pasaba, y aunque sonara loco, _no quería_ entenderlo.

Estaba disfrutando _mucho_ esto.

Jadeé cuando sentí como su lengua dejaba de lamerme, para luego introducirse lentamente en mi centro húmedo. Una parte de mí – que no sabía que podía llegar a tener – pidió mentalmente que metiera _otra cosa_ en mi entrepierna, sin embargo, mi lado masoquista y lujurioso se conformaba con su lengua.

_¡Dios, Maka! ¡¿Qué te está sucediendo?! ¡Tú no eres así, has algo para que se detenga!_

Me aferré con fuerza a las sabanas cuando sentí como su lengua comenzaba a salir y a entrar en mi intimidad con fuerza y rapidez. Una ola de placer inundó mi cuerpo, al igual que un par de descargas. Atrapé su cabeza con mis piernas, para luego gemir su nombre con fuerza.

- ¡M-más! – supliqué, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada y deseosa.

_Buena forma de detenerlo, ¿eh?_ Me dijo con sarcasmo mi conciencia, pero preferí ignorarla.

Soul se rió contra mi sexo, logrando producirme un par de cosquillas placenteras. Volteó a verme con su sonrisa torcida, haciendo que volteara la mirada apenada. Debía de verme tan patética…

- Lo que usted deseé, _my lady_ – susurró, para luego llevar sus labios a los míos y besarme.

Volví a arquearme cuando sentí como dos de sus dedos sustituían a su lengua, dándome más placer que la anterior.

Rompí el beso solo para jadear y gemir. Soul comenzó a besar mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos en mi entrepierna.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, y creo que no quería saberlo. Sólo fui consciente cuando una ola de placer estalló en mi interior, para luego dejarme relajada y extasiada sobre mi cama. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan cómoda era hasta que caí agotada contra la almohada.

Miré los ojos rubíes de mi compañero con duda y confusión. Él simplemente me sonrió de manera tierna, para luego comenzar a acariciar mi cabeza como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana que se rompiese al tacto.

- ¿P-por… qué? – susurré con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó de manera inocente.

- ¿P-por qué hiciste e-eso…? – murmuré mientras jadeaba por aire.

Soul rió quedamente, para después sonreírme ampliamente. Su sonrisa tenía un toque de inocencia mezclado con un poco de lujuria. Mi corazón se aceleró al verlo de esa manera tan… _sensual…_

- ¿Estás molesta por eso? ¡Pero si te quité el dolor! – me dijo divertido.

_Eso es verdad._

_- _P-pero… ¿por qué…?

Sus labios me dieron un beso fugaz, impidiendo que terminara la pregunta.

- Ya te lo había dicho, yo haría _lo que fuera_ por mi _princesa_ – susurró contra mi oído, para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta de mi habitación y salir.

Las fuerzas me fallaron, y justo antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse, caí profundamente dormida…

… Abrí los ojos cuando los débiles rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro con delicadeza.

Miré a mí alrededor, sólo para encontrarme con mi poca iluminada habitación.

Suspiré, para luego estirarme un poco. Los huesos de mi espalda tronaron, dándome una linda sensación de relajación total después de la caída de la mañana…

Rápidamente, recordé lo que había pasado antes de que me quedara dormida.

Salí disparada de mi habitación, solo para llegar a la sala. Soul veía la tele distraídamente, para luego voltear a verme confundido. Mi corazón latía furioso contra mi pecho, la respiración la tenía agitada y mis mejillas estaban más rojas que sus ojos.

Quise golpearlo cuando vi su mirada llena de duda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- ¡¿C-como que qué pasa, pervertido?! – grité, un tanto histérica.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin comprender nada.

- Maka, ¿estás bien? ¿Te afectó la caída o qué?

- ¡¿Q-qué…?! ¡¡P-pero si tú… cuando llegamos… tú…!!

- Tú te desmayaste y te llevé a tu habitación, llevas casi cinco horas dormida, ¿segura que estás bien? ¿No tendrás hambre o algo así? – me preguntó preocupado.

Lo miré totalmente atónita, para luego reírme de mi misma.

Bien… ahora sí que me había vuelto una loca pervertida… ¡Soñar que Soul me tocaba solo para aliviar mi dolor! ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Seguí riéndome, para luego sentarme a su lado en cuanto mi estomago comenzó a gruñir, exigiendo alimento.

- Te traeré algo, debes de estar muerta de hambre – murmuró mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina.

- Gracias Soul… - susurré quedamente con una ligera sonrisa.

Él también me sonrió, haciendo que nuevamente mi corazón latiera furioso contra mi pecho.

- De nada, yo haría _lo que fuera_ por mi Técnico – me dijo con un tono de voz que no supe identificar, para luego reírse quedamente y entrar a la cocina.

Me quedé viendo el lugar por el cual él había desaparecido, totalmente confundida. ¿A que se referiría con _"lo que fuera"_…?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Ya comenzaba a alucinar…

Un momento.

¡¿Por qué no tengo puesto mi mallón negro?!

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Si, mis queridos lectores, un final abierto donde ustedes pueden crear su propio final xD_

_Y… ¿qué tal me ha quedado? Fue mi primer intento de Lemmon donde no hay… ejem… penetración… (sonrojada) en fin, ¿les gustó? Espero y si n.n_

_¡Nos leemos! ¡Y gracias por leer este pequeño pero pervertido fic sacado de mi loca cabecita!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
